Hitherto, in case of making an analysis such as simulation of a resin flow within a mold for injection-molding of resin materials, there has been generally utilized a method of operating the equations of molten, continuation and energy of the fluid through breakdown of a molded part model into minute elements and numerical analysis thereof including the calculi of finite elements, boundary elements, finite differences, FAN and the like, as shown in FIG. 1.
In such an analysis of a resin flow within a mold, the selection of a resin to be employed and the operating conditions of a molding machine such as resin temperature, mold temperature and loading speed are input for operation, so that the required calculations are carried out to output a loading pattern such as that shown in FIG. 2 showing a loading process or time of the resin, a pressure distribution such as that shown in FIG. 3, a temperature distribution such as that shown in FIG. 4, and the like.
The conventional resin flow analysis as described hereinbefore, however, has been unknown with regard to a means for determining whether or not input conditions are appropriate, whether or not there are more appropriate input conditions, or which is the best among available input conditions. Accordingly, the operation parameters must have been determined relying on the experimental observations obtained from repeated comparisons between the analytic results and the actual moldings.
Thus, the conventional analysis method has been carried out for purpose of inputting the resin temperature, the mold temperature and the loading speed available by experiments to determine the suitabilities of the shape of the molded part, such as the part thickness, the location and number of gates, the runner size and the like, but not yet tried for evaluation of suitabilities of the molding conditions.
Such an analysis method, on the other hand, aims at determining the suitability and difficulty of molding on account of operations by a program before manufacturing a mold at a stage when a design for a resin molded part has been completely thereby to fulfill the required conditions for production of the molded parts, and such method is desired not only to determine the suitability of the mold shape such as the part thickness, the location and number of gates, measurements of a gate and a runner and the like, but also to calculate an appropriate range of the molding condition or the optimum molding condition to finally determine the operational condition of a molding machine.
Accordingly, the invention aims to provide an evaluation method of flow analysis on molding of a molten material for determination of the optimum ranges of the molten material temperature and the loading time at a predetermined mold temperature.